Guess Who's Back, Back Again
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: Not sure what to put here :/ Basically, Jospeh returns to find Jac and Jonny kissing. He comes back to admit somethig to Jac, but how will Jac take it and what will Jonny say? Set in the future, November time, Jac's heavily pregnant, Janny are together. One shot


**You know the drill, please read, follow, like, share and stuff like that :) hope you enjoy...**

Here they were again, back together. The couple were forever going off each other then back on, usually quite literally too! It was the 23rd of November and Jac was going to give birth to baby Freya in 1 month and 1 day.

Jac stood, lips locked to Jonny's as if they could not be torn apart. They had eyes closed as if nothing around them mattered.

A knock came from the door. Jac pulled away, leant back on the table to get her balance back and said "Come in!"

"Joseph" Jac said, as that all she could think off. She hadn't seen him in years. She wanted to one day meet him, but in her own time, not whilst she was in an on-off relationship with a nurse who was the father of her unborn baby!

"Joseph? As in, Joseph" Jonny said, standing awkwardly, not knowing what to else to say or what to do. Jonny and Jac had never talked about Joseph. However, Jonny had heard little bits and pieces from other people. Sacha had told him little bits a while back, but he Sacha didn't want to be a gossip, so he stopped half way. Michael had mentioned it, saying "You wanna be careful with Jac" Jonny didn't understand and again, Michael only told little bits of the whole story, leaving out the Lord Byrne part, thinking Jonny wasn't ready to hear that!

"What are you doing here?" asked Jac

"Well. I. Urm. We" Joseph sputtered

"Spit it out Joe" Jac said.

"Maybe I should wait outside" Jonny said, walking towards the door. Jac grabbed his arm making him pause straight away

"You, nurse maconie, did this to me" Jac said, pointing to her bump that Jonny had named many times. "You my friend, are staying right here. Why are you here Joe? Need a favour? Want to invite me to another wedding? Come to tell me something completely irrelevant to my life" Jac said

"I did come to tell you something, yes. I. Well I. I left my wife Jac, because I love you" Jac was just as surprised as Jonny to hear this. Jonny knew he really couldn't leave Jac now. Jac had never thought Joseph would come back to say that. She thought he may come back one day, but she always thought it would be years into the future. She thought he'd come to say 'hi' to old friends with his new wife, completely ignoring Jac to save the awkwardness. She imagined Josephs son, Harry, to be following the couple with a phone. But no, this was the complete opposite!

"Do you need you're eyes checked?" asked Jac, which made Jonny smile, he knew Jac would think of something clever to say

"I'm sorry" replied Joseph

"Open your eyes Joe. This is Nurse Jonny Maconie. We're having a baby together in a month. No, it's not perfect. No, we're not married. No, we have none of this planned. But I love him and he loves me. You're to late"

"I just thought…"

"You thought, Oh yes, who was that one I used to love dearly? So much I left her for a better life? I might as well see how she's doing, she won't be in a relationship or anything, she won't have moved on!"

"D'you love her?" Joseph turned to Jonny

"I do" replied Jonny, as fast as possible, just to prove a point

"girl or boy?" Asked Joseph, even though he knew very well it was really none of his business.

"Girl. Now get out of my office" Joseph leaned in for a his on the cheek, but Jac looked away. Joseph took the hint and walked out of the door Jonny already had open. When Joseph was out, Jonny followed.

"Maconie, where are you going?" asked Jac, smiling. She knew he'd feel awkward. She wished that Joseph hadn't come in and said all those words. But he did. She just wanted to go back to before Joseph had come knocking on the door. When they were close together, hearts touching.

Jonny shut the door and walked closer to Jac. "for once in my life, I know what I want. I've always thought I've know. I thought I wanted work and that's it. I was wrong, Jonny. All I want is you, and this baby. Just forget about all that, all the stuff that had been said, because it means nothing to me and…"

Before Jac could finished she was reunited with the tender touch of nurse Jonny maconies lips. He kicked the door shut and there they stayed, together


End file.
